Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications platforms (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, navigation instruction transmission, application downloads, and other like features. In-vehicle communications platforms or other in-vehicle controllers may also be configured to activate vehicle settings that are personal to the vehicle user. A user may select desirable settings and configure the in-vehicle communications platforms or other in-vehicle controller from within the vehicle.